


Imagine being impregnated by a vampire.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Inflation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, expansion, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine being impregnated by a vampire.

Imagine being impregnated by a vampire.

One night while walking alone, you are kidnapped by a strong man. You black out and wake up to a vampire binding you. 

You are completely naked. He reveals his giant cock amd huge full bals and begins fucking your pussy. A few minutes later, he finishes and your belly begins to swell to an enourmous size. He leaves you chained there, coming back once a day to feed you his cum. 

Your belly and breasts swell huge, your belly 5 times as big as a normal pregnant woman’s and each breast the size of a normal woman’s pregnant belly. Weeks pass and you can’t move as you are stuck, you can only cry out in pain as your belly and breasts swell and they hurt agonizingly. 

After months, you feel a terrible pain in your stomach and your vagina. You scream loudly as you feel your children straining to get out. You cry out and the vampire comes. He waits while you scream loudly, pushing your children out. After hours the first child is out. Your belly looks no smaller. This processe continues for days before finally, ypu push your 50th baby out. Immediately after it is out, the vampire impregnates you again. The whole process repeats again and again and you grow tp get used to, even like, it.


End file.
